Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to toy figures and particularly toy figures which include movable features for simulating fighting.
Examples of toy figures simulating fighting are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,235,259 and 7,475,881, the contents each of which are incorporated herein by reference thereto.
Other examples of toys simulating boxing matches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,269,095; 2,716,840; 3,106,800; 3,856,304; 4,031,657; 4,069,613; 4,366,960; 4,367,875; 4,995,610; and 5,732,953, the contents each of which are incorporated herein by reference thereto.
It is desirable to provide toys with new features in order to improve upon existing toys to provide users with more variations in play.